


An annoying favour

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At school, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), an au, boy has a big crush on lance, broganes!!, but lance has a crush on him too!, could be the garrison ill let yall decide have fun, idk lol theyre on earth, of some sort, this is a lil birthday gift for a pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Shiro asks Keith for a favour. That favour just so happens to include going directly to his crushes doorstep, uninvited.





	An annoying favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/gifts).



> AAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYT I HOPE UR DAY HAS BEEN GOOD AND U LIKE THIS !!! 
> 
> (to everyone else henlo this is just a lil idea i wrote for my pals bday,, basically some kinda au where the kids r in school n not in space and keith has a big crush on lance lmao, enjoy!)

 "Keith!" Shiro called as he saw him walking out of school.

 

Keith halted in his tracks, turning around to look at Shiro, raising an eyebrow in a prompt for him to continue.

"I need you to do a favour for me." He smiled sweetly, and while Keith didn't buy it, he humoured him, walking over.

"What is it?"

"Lance had to take his brother home sick earlier and left his books here. Can you take them to his house?"

He stared at Shiro incredulously. Keith had a crush on Lance. He's never said it out loud, but it's there. And since he talked about him _a lot_ to Shiro, Keith was certain he was at least somewhat aware of his not so subtle pinning. So, this was probably his way of intervening. He loved Shiro, but sometimes he needed him to butt out. He was fine to go through the rest of his school years with his crush remaining as something in his head, he didn't _need_ Shiro trying to push him towards Lance.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I told Matt I'd study with him after school. Please, Keith?" He gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, holding out the books.

And of course, Shiro had to use his own crush on Matt to make Keith sympathise with him. He was lucky Lance's house was vaguely on the way back to theirs. If, you know, you went the long way.

He threw his head back with a resigned groan, before taking the books and then half-seriously glaring at his brother. "Fine. You owe me, though."

"Yep! Thanks!" Shiro grinned, ruffling Keith's hair and practically running away so he couldn't change his mind.

Keith huffed, actually walking out of school this time, no more annoying brothers to annoyingly make him do annoying favours. Favours that require him going directly to his crush's house. He walked up to his motorbike and lifted up the seat to shove his own bag in before placing the books carefully on top. Then he put on his helmet, got on the bike and sped out of school.

While he drove over to Lance's house, he started thinking about what he could say. He was probably the last person Lance would expect, or want, to see on stood on his door stop with no invitation. So, his mind flooded with ways to make sure Lance wouldn't call him a weirdo, or a stalker.

"Just say hey, it's Keith, from school." He mumbled to himself, glad the rumbling of his engine would stop anyone from hearing him.

After a second, though, he sighed. "He _knows_ that. That's stupid. Just say.. I have your books. Take them. But that's too blunt. Okay.. Hey, it's Keith, I have your books."

"Why do you keep introducing yourself!" He chastised himself. "He knows who you are!"

Keith groaned louder than his engine roared, speeding up to take out his growing anger. Racing down the roads, probably too dangerously, he reached Lance's house fairly quickly. When he pulled up outside, he took off his helmet and grabbed the books. He took a deep breath, before walking over to the door.

"Right.. You can do this. Hey, Lance. Here's your books." He began mumbling to himself again, not bothering to knock on the door yet.

"It still sounds weird that you have his books!" He tried to keep his voice low, though his annoyance at himself grew. "Let's try again."

He looked down at the books, trying to clear his mind. "You left your books at school, and my annoying brother who thinks he's a matchmaker roped me into bringing them over to try and intervene with my stupid crush on you."

"He what?"

Keith's eyes blew wide. When did the door open? How long had they been stood there? Was it Lance? It sounded like Lance but _please,_ don't let it be Lance. Anyone but Lance.

Pink brushing his cheeks, he slowly lifted his gaze, only to see the very person he wanted not to. "I, uh, I was just - How long have you been stood there?"

"I just came to the door. I.. Heard your voice." Lance looked just as shocked and flustered as Keith did, his voice slow as if he was trying to process what was happening as he spoke.

"Well, I.. Uh..." Keith felt himself growing more flustered and frustrated, so he shoved the books towards Lance's chest.

"Whatever. Just take your books." He turned away, ready to storm off and hide in his room for the rest of his miserable school life.

Lance dropped the books, reaching out to grab Keith's arm. He didn't really think about the action, and he didn't have a plan about what to do next. Really, he was expecting Keith to shove him off and leave, and at least he could say he tried. But that didn't happen, instead, Keith paused and his breathed hitched a little. He didn't turn back towards Lance, though, if only to avoid him seeing the blush that was growing on his cheeks.

"Is there something else you need?" He grumbled angrily, though he wasn't angry at Lance. Just angry at himself for blurting out his crush like that.

"Not.. Really.." Lance, honestly, was still reeling from learning that Keith, _Keith Kogane, the guy he'd been crushing on for the past year_ , had a crush on _him_.

Keith did shove him off this time. "Then can I go?"

Lance frowned. He could imagine that Keith was probably embarrassed right now, and part of him was saying to let him go, because he might want to be alone. But the other part was saying don't let him go, incase he thinks he's rejecting him.

"Keith, wait." Again, he found himself acting without much of a plan in mind.

"Why?" Keith crossed his arms defensively over his chest, but still kept his back to Lance. "I get it, Lance, you don't like me. You weren't supposed to hear that anyway." His voice progressively lost its bite as he spoke, getting smaller, almost sadder as he went.

Lance sighed, and he couldn't believe Keith's obliviousness. "How about we don't jump to conclusions here, Mullet?"

Keith didn't answer, instead folded in on himself a little more.

"Look, I.. I guess.." Lance gave a groan of his own. "I'm not saying this to your back!"

He grabbed Keith's shoulder, pulling on him to turn him around to face him. Keith stumbled a little at the sudden movement, losing his balance and stumbling towards Lance. He quickly unfolded his arms and tried to catch onto something so he wouldn't fall. That something just happened to be Lance's shoulders, and he ended up millimetres away from his face as he pulled himself up. The two stared at each other with widened eyes for a few seconds that passed by like an eternity, before Lance closed the gap between them with a kiss, scrunching his eyes shut.

Keith's tensed body slowly relaxed, his eyes falling closed. He moved his hands from Lance's shoulders, wrapping them around his neck instead, losing himself in the kiss. Lance did the same. He initiated the kiss, but he was still pretty stressed, so when Keith happily reciprocated, he definitely relaxed too, bringing up his hands to gently cup Keith's face. The two made the kiss last for as long as possible, savouring every second of it, but eventually they needed to pull away for air. Keith was the one to move away, though reluctant. He only pulled back slightly, leaving his forehead touching Lance's. He was never one for closeness, emotionally or physically, but something about this felt _right_.

"I was _trying_ to say, I like you too, you idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked that!! 
> 
> honestly i lov this too much mostly bc keefers being awkward is a big mood so i lov that,, 
> 
> anyway comments and kudos would be appreciated!!<33


End file.
